A d d i c t e d
by K1llrKayh
Summary: Because sin was just so damn addictive.
1. Chapter 1

**BOLD ** used for emphasis.  
_Italics_ thoughts

A D D I C T E D

Chapter 1: Encounters.

Konoha was plagued by the disease known as **Akatsuki** -a group of well practiced criminals that wreaked havoc wherever they went. Police were more than content to leave them alone, their terror far outweighed the law, and so by default the gang practically ruled the city. Well, almost. A silent war was raging between Konoha's famed leader Tsunade and her cast of** 'white knights'**, and the ruthless outlaws. At the moment they were in a stalemate, each side was unable to gain the advantage. Therefore, Konoha was divided in two with a boundary that separated the 'good folk' and the 'bad'. There was neutral ground though, where both parties were forced to co-exist in 'peace'.

* * *

It was purely by chance that they had run into each other. He was with his gang, she with hers, when they collided. Obsidian eyes met Emerald as they attempted to assert their dominance, each assessing the other.

"Move, bitch."

He was used to having his commands carried out because the punishment for disobedience was severe.

"Fuck you."

She hated being told what to do, her independence knew no bounds well, if it did, there was always her fist.

"I won't repeat myself."

"Yeah 'cause if you do, you're not walking out of here with that same perfect face." She raised her hand threateningly. He laughed, and for some reason, that sent shivers down her spine.

"I doubt you could land a hit on me, girl." He stated her gender in a degrading way, once more raising himself to be the superior. "But since I find you amusing, I'll let that slide."

They parted ways, both simmering in their own anger.

* * *

They met again at a cafe, which she coincidentally worked at.

"Hello, Cherry Blossom."

Sakura froze, recognizing the voice. She looked up from preparing a latte to find the person she liked the least in front of her. Fate could be so cruel.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Is that how you act to all your customers? You could very easily get fired for that you know." He smirked and leaned tauntingly against the counter.

"...What can I get you, sir?" She spat the last word out as if it was coated in poison. How dare he show up and be so, so... She was livid with anger and would have taken a swing at him if it weren't for the fact that she would lose her job. So biting back her very tempting remarks, Sakura forced herself to take deep calming breathes and behave somewhat civilly.

"What would you recommend?"

Oh he was so enjoying this, annoying her to no end and making her life hell, it seemed all hot guys were destined to be jerks. (Not to mention, a criminal.)

"I prefer coffee myself. But there are people waiting in line so you have to make your choice quickly."

"In that case, I'll take a large coffee."

She glared as she finished up the previous order, placing the drink on a separate counter for the customer to 'pick up.'

"It'll be 4.50."

He fished out the money from his pocket, his dark hair falling in front of his eyes. Sakura had to force herself not to stare. The teen had to grudgingly admit that he was good looking, and it wasn't something she was proud of thinking.

"Alright fine, damn sexy...but he's still an ass and he's also part of them." She murmured her voice low enough that he couldn't hear. And with that said, it ended any thoughts that might have emerged had she let her mind continue its treacherous path. The pink haired girl quickly made his order, proceeding to unnecessarily slam it down on the opposite counter also refusing to say; have a good day. She hoped as hell he didn't.

Itachi smirked, a trade mark of the Uchiha it seemed, and wordlessly took the cup. It was just too easy to get under her skin, and he had to say that it was certainly entertaining.

The day was relatively normal after that, which Sakura was thankful for. The encounter hours earlier had left her in a bad mood, and she was WISHING that someone would say something to provoke her just so she had the opportunity to expel the pent up rage. But unfortunately for her, her friends knew to keep a safe distance and watch their mouths. She had a nasty right hook, and was very prone to becoming violent when angered. In the end though, the pink haired girl cooled off, it was hard not to with Naruto around.

"So Sakura-chan, want to go get some Ramen now that you're off work?" The blonde asked, taking the chance to get more of his favourite meal.

"Yeah sure Naruto, that sounds good. But, you're paying." She smiled, knowing full well he was going to protest.

"Awww, come on! You're the one with the job!" Yep. She was right.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and though she knew she shouldn't, ended up agreeing to pay. What are friends for though, right?

"Oi, forehead!" A voice squealed.

_Great, it's Ino. _

Even though they were best friends, at times the blonde could be almost annoyingly boisterous and well...blonde. Sakura just wasn't in the mood to put up with the latest gossip or other such talks with Ino, still rather irked with encounters of Itachi. (Although Naruto had managed to lift her spirits a bit.)

"Hey Ino."

Ino cast a questioning glance at the pink-haired girl, knowing something was up. They always referred to one another by their nicknames, unless it was a serious matter. She could tell something had gotten to Sakura, but knew well enough not to pry in public so Ino made a mental note to interrogate her friend later. Beside the blonde kunoichi, was Shikimaru, one of the smartest ninja's around but also the laziest. He was currently 'zoning' out, his mind in his own little world as he stared at the sky. Ino nudged the boy, and none too kindly at that.

"What?" Upon seeing Naruto and Sakura, he gave a smile; "Oh, hey Naruto, Sakura."

The two returned the greeting and seated themselves at the famous ramen bar, well, the only one that Naruto would ever go to; Ichiraku's. A comfortable silence descended over them, as each of the friends was immersed in their own thoughts.

"So what do you think has got the Akatsuki so suddenly...y'know, peaceful?" Naruto asked. It was a question that they had all been thinking, but none dared to voice. A lull in the violence between the two halves of the city was certainly peculiar.

"Pfft, you should just enjoy the fact that we've been able to rest up." Ino replied, in a care-free manner. Truth be told, she was just as worried as the others.

"No, it's in the eye of the storm one must be most wary."

"Leave it to you Shikimaru, to say something so philosophically smart." Ino commented, rolling her eyes at the lazy boy's intelligence.

"He has a point. Almost everything bad happens during the momentary time of peace because people drop their guard."

Shikimaru nodded in agreement with Sakura, as he finished eating his ramen. Not surprisingly, Naruto had ordered another bowl.

"I still say you should relax for a bit." Ino re-iterated, and shrugged.

"Ah, I thought I might find you two here." A familiar voice drawled.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yo."

Sakura smiled warmly at her former teacher. Although he had asked them to refrain from calling him that, to her and Naruto, he would always remain so.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" Naruto nearly shouted, as if he hadn't seen the man in years. Well, that was almost true. Kakashi had been off on some unknown mission for quite some time, and it must have been important if it took him out of Konoha's walls.

"The Hokage would like to speak to you." He caught Sakura's eye, "Both of you."

And with that, he was gone, smoke being the only thing that had said he had been there. Sakura frowned, it was not like Kakashi to be so serious, something was up.

"Let's go Naruto." The kunoichi said her goodbyes to Ino and Shikimaru before grabbing the famous blonde boy's arm and dragging him away from his 'precious'.

A/N: So, how did you like it so far? Yes, Sakura is a ninja but she also works at a cafe. There will be more on that later. I'll add in more characters as the story progresses. I understand many will read this and not leave a review, but it would be nice if you could. Suggestions to help improve would be great as well.  
Apologies if characters are OOC.

-K1llrKayh


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: That you guys SO much for all the wonderful reviews and, I'm flattered that I'm already on an Alert and Favorite list! Enjoy the chapter! **

**BOLD ** used for emphasis.  
_Italics_ thoughts

A D D I C T E D

Chapter 2: Surprise, surprise.

Tsunade sighed and ran a hand through her hair. What was up with today? Things were not going as planned, but then again plans never usually followed through anyway.

"Tsunade-sama?"

The Hokage looked up to see Shizune by the door with Kakashi and his 'students'. Well...they weren't really his pupils anymore. Tsunade mused for a brief moment on how much Sakura and Naruto had grown. The pink haired girl, nicknamed Cherry Blossom, had not only matured in her body but also in her abilities as well. She could pack quite a punch with strength to rival Tsunade's, and all that training with Rock Lee had paid off. Sakura was a brilliant fighter, and an even more talented medic.

Then there was Naruto. There was just something about that boisterious blonde boy. He too had grown tremendously and was definitely a force to deal with. He defied all ninja law, in the sense that his emotions in fact aided him instead of hindering. Tsunade knew Naruto would someday become Hokage, he had a heart of gold and his power was unbelievable.

"Let them enter Shizune."

The apprentice nodded and motioned for the three to go in.

"Baa-chan! Kakashi-sensei said you wanted to speak to us!?" The Hokage smiled, raising an eyebrow threateningly at the name he gave her. Naruto's grin faltered, but he retained his cheery self.

"Yes Naruto, I have important matters to discuss with you." Tsunade sighed, unsure of how to proceed.

The other two members of Team 7 waited patiently as the blonde boy paced. Naruto could never contain himself, and that was sometimes not the greatest attribute. When Tsunade finally found the words to what she wanted to say, five minutes had passed in an uncomfortable silence.

"As you well know, Sasuke has left Konoha in exchange for Orochimaru's promise of power." She began, just as Naruto was about to open his mouth. "We have reason to believe that Orochimaru is dead."

Naruto exploded; "What do you mean?! He's dead? For sure? What about Sasuke!!"

"Calm down Naruto let her finish." Not many things surprised Kakashi, but this was one of them even if he did not show it. The famous copy ninja was puzzled about this information, not sure whether it was true or a hoax. "How do you know this Tsunade-sama?"

Through it all Sakura remained silent, not willing to let the hope that Sasuke was free and coming home arise because if that was crushed then that would hurt worse than when he left.

"One of the ANBU teams was witness to a battle between Sasuke and Orochimaru. They only caught the tail end, but, they assure me that the Uchiha finished him off, and quite well at that. They were unable to track Sasuke down though."

"WHERE?!" Naruto yelled, ecstatic. Tsunade sighed, again in indecision. Should she risk letting him go after his friend when they so desperately needed him here? 'It's too bad I have a conscience,' the alcholic thought making up her mind.

"He was outside Sound, assumed to be heading in the direction of Hidden Sand."

The blonde was about to dash to the door when he was stopped.

"Wait Naruto," His former teacher began, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "First, don't rush in. Second, don't go alone and third; listen. I'm sure Tsunade has more to say."

The Hokage nodded, and continued;

"I already sent a message to the Kazekage informing him of the situation. I will permit you to go retrieve Sasuke, Naruto, on one condition."

The blue-eyed, ramen lover looked at her expectantly.

"You are to be accompanied by Kakashi, Neji and Shikimaru."

Sakura was more than a little disappointed that she was not mentioned and the flames of anger began to ignite. She'd like to think that she wasn't the same weak, little girl she used to be but apparently, she was. After all the hard training Tsunade put her through, was it all for nought? How could she prove her worth if everyone kept god-damn sheltering her? While she was contemplating this, she missed the rest of the conversation and was surprised, when she left her reverie, that they were all staring at her.

"Sakura?"

"Er...yes?"

Tsunade sighed, for the third time that day.

"I think Naruto is rubbing off on you... I asked if you would patrol the borders tonight." It was more of a demand than a question, so the pink-haired girl had no other option but to say yes.

"Of course Tsunade-sama."

The Hokage nodded and waved them away before pouring herself a drink. The Sake bottle had stood on her desk temptingly throughout the whole ordeal and she wondered how she resisted for so long...

* * *

Sakura wandered off alone after saying her fare-wells to Naruto and Kakashi. They would be leaving that night because Naruto just didn't have any patience. The hurt and anger of not being allowed to partake in bringing Sasuke home still remained and Sakura wanted nothing more than to get her mind off it. It was an hour away from dusk, so she still had some time to kill before the patrol.

"Might as well train..." The kunoichi muttered, changing direction suddenly.

"Hey, forehead! Wait up!"

Sakura ignored Ino, and continued walking, not bothering to slow down.

"Hey!! I said wait up!" The blonde ground out breathlessly as she finally caught up. Sakura sighed, she really wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Hey, I'm kind of busy right now so if you -"

"Sakura, what's wrong? You were acting totally out of character earlier today and you're being weird again now."

Sakura sighed, if only she was a Uchiha. They seemed to have the whole stoicisim, anti-emotion thing down pat and it would be a hell of a lot easier to conceal her thoughts from others. Sadly, she just wasn't that kind of person.

"Well, this morning while I was at the cafe - "

"Ugh I CANNOT believe you're still working there. Honestly. It's got to be boring as hell not to mention the fact you have to deal with angry customers all day... " She seemed to remember herself in the midst of the spiel, and let Sakura continue.

"I ran into Itachi again. Well actually, he ran into me. Not the most pleasant of surprises... And then - "

"But damn is he gorgeous ne?" The pink haired girl rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore that comment.

"Ino."

"Yeah, yeah I'm sorry...go on."

"Tsunade-sama said an ANBU team found Sasuke... he killed Orochimaru."

There was the expected silence as Ino registered this news and then, she squealed.

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah… I know crazy eh? They couldn't track him though, so they returned. They think he's headed towards Suna."

"Where's Naruto?!"

"As if you even have to ask, Tsunade let him go after Sasuke to bring him back. Him, Kakashi, Shikimaru and Neji."

"Ah yeah, figures... So why the hell are you still here then?!"

"Because, I have patrol duty."

Ino frowned, seeing the obvious hurt etched across her best friend's face. It was too bad that they under-estimated Sakura, but the fact that she was on a team with individuals with incredible blood-lines over-shadowed the pink-haired kunoichi.

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't be, but I'll see you around. I have to head over to the training grounds." Sakura smiled, and turned away already at a quick jog.

* * *

On the other side of Konoha, things weren't so quiet. Low-class criminals stalked the streets, attempting to out-fool the others while the more powerful gangs, planned.

"This is boring, yeah."

"Shut up Deidera, no one asked you."

The two Akatsuki members glared at one another, until their staring contest was interrupted by none other than the infamous Uchiha. The blue-skinned man across from the art ecstatic ninja looked up as soon as his partner entered.

"Let's go." Itachi paid no attention to the blonde man (although it was hard to tell, what with his feminine features) in the room, as he spoke directly to Kisame. He nodded and rose, grabbing his infamous Samehade as he followed Itachi out.

Deidera sighed as they left, growing impatient by the minute as he waited for another 'mission.' Their Leader had suddenly halted all their 'attacks', and they had become restless with nothing to do but wait. All he wanted to do was practice a little bit of art.

* * *

The ground exploded in a fury of rock chunks and soil as her chakra enhanced fist slammed down. The kunoichi smiled in satisfaction before retracting her arm and pivoting. At once she began to move in a flurry of kicks and punches putting on a dazzling show. It felt great to work out the tension that had built up all day, and it cleared her mind.

She ducked an imaginary attack then brought her knee up to knock the breath out of her 'fake foe'. Still in complete balance, Sakura brought her leg back down and fell into a defensive stance as she immersed herself into a situation of more than one enemy.

This time though, she took out her shuriken, the ninja stars held expertly in her hands. After a few pointers from Tenten - the weapon master, Sakura had improved her skill and learned some new tricks.  
A grin graced her pretty face, and her emerald eyes sparkled with excitement as she performed the hand signs quickly and in the next second…..there was double the amount of shuriken flying in every direction.

She had altered the jutsu, infusing each of the weapons with a bit of chakra (which if you added it all up together was quite a bit) to pack more damage. The pink-haired girl watched with satisfaction as the ninja-stars sheared through trees and rocks and created mini-craters on impact with the ground. It was a pretty display of power, but also chakra consuming so Sakura decided to end her training at that.

"Well, time for patrol I guess…"

Patrols were managed in teams of three and since Sakura's were off on a mission, she'd most likely be paired up with Rock Lee and Kiba. Originally, everyone had been in distinctive groups but so much had happened recently; what with the sudden 'peace' of no Akatsuki and Sasuke's 'betrayal', teams were often changed about.

She finished gathering her thrown shuriken and headed off to the Hokage's tower, hoping that she wasn't late. It surprised her that she hadn't noticed the sun go down, she always did as a method for relaxing. Feeding charka into her feet, the girl increased her speed and ran.

"Where's Sakura, shouldn't she be here by now?" The brown-haired ninja asked. His companion shrugged, not knowing either.

"M-maybe she's t-t-alking to Tsunade-sama." Hinata's stuttering had definitely improved, but it always came back when she was worried. Kiba didn't blame her that she was concerned for Naruto (and now Sakura, considering the pink-haired girl was never late) because going after Sasuke would most likely result in the two powerful boys fighting it out.

"Hey guys!" There was a pause as Sakura arrived, gasping for breath, "Sorry, I lost track of time. I was out training."

That would explain why she was out of breath.

"I see Kakashi's rubbed off on you." Kiba chuckled. "But let's go."

Hinata and Sakura nodded, and the three headed out to guard the boundary that split Konoha in two.

* * *

A/N: So I think I wrote this relatively quick, I've been in the writing mood so the chapters will be coming out as long as the inspiration keeps coming. As always, would love to hear your feedback.

SPOILER: There's going to be tons of action next chapter. :)

Ciao!

K1llrKayh


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First and foremost, thank you all for taking the time to read this. It's my first story and I really enjoy writing. I'm going to say that this isn't my best work though (I have a true story not related to fan fiction that I'm working on) but I believe it will get better as I go along.**

**Second.., sorry for the wait. This took me a little longer to write due to the fight scenes, and I was having a bit of a writer's block. Not to mention Breaking Dawn came out. I picked it up last night, already have it finished, it was, as were the other books, amazing. I love Vampires, don't you? Anyways without further a due I present to you the next chapter!**

**BOLD ** used for emphasis.  
_Italics_ thoughts

A D D I C T E D

Chapter 3 We've Got A Problem.

Dark had now officially taken over, night painting the sky in utter black. There was no moon as clouds hid its face, and so, Konoha was without light. Crimson eyes gleamed dangerously from within the shadows, their gaze taking note of three ninja below, focusing on one in particular. The plan had to be executed perfectly, the timing just right or it would all fail. And the consequence for failure was...

He made a gesture with his hand, a movement that his partner knew as the command to go, and the chaos began.

They were spaced out, each one of them taking a different section to 'watch over' but at a distance that allowed them to be able to run to each other's aid. It was just like any other night to them; boring and uneventful, so it was no surprise that they let their guards down.

"Alright, my turn.. Haha, what are your feelings about Ino, Kiba-san?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Friendship?"

A girlish chuckle erupted over their earpieces, followed by another. Kiba rolled his eyes in exasperation; girls.

"Believe what you want **Sakura-chan.** My - " He shut up, his senses alert. At his side, Akamaru growled.

"Kiba?"

No reply.

"K-kiba?"

He remained silent, his attention focused entirely on his surroundings. Maybe he was just being paranoid.. But wait! There it was again. That chakra... His eyes widened considerably as he recognized who it was.

"Oh shit."

The connection went dead, leaving Hinata and Sakura screaming in vain.

* * *

Said kunoichis were already bolting to Kiba's position, blindly running into danger. The sight that met their eyes upon arriving was, for lack of a better term, shocking. Their teammate lay drenched in blood, and Sakura couldn't tell if he was alive or dead. As skilled as Kiba was, he was no match for the infamous Akatsuki.

Hinata activated Byakugan, saving her life. She was barely able to react to the sudden attack, seeing it at the last second to throw herself out of the way. The Hyuuga scrambled to her feet, pulling out kunai in the process.

The ninja before her was none other than Kisame, a strange blue-skinned, shark looking man. They had mused many times on whether he was actually a creature confused being, his appearance was just so...odd. That didn't mean he wasn't lethal though. The Akatsuki member was a formidable foe with his brutal Samehada, the chakra eating sword, and his strength. It was that intimidation that caused Hinata to hesitate.

"HINATA!!"

And suddenly a blur of pink had knocked her to the ground, again, as a swipe of a sword cut through the air where she had been moments before.

Kisame stepped back, wondering if he would get more of a fight this time. The other kid had been just too easy. Then again, it was always fun to torment and mock if they couldn't meet his expectations.

Emerald eyes were absolutely glowing with rage. Sakura was biting her tongue, trying to keep herself calm and act rationally. But damnit, he mutilated Kiba, and he was going to PAY. And he would with his life, if she had any say in it. The medic-nin had seen Hinata freeze, and Sakura didn't blame her because she was JUST as terrified. Fortunately the training Tsunade had instilled was not lost. With a burst of speed she knocked her friend out of harm's way just as Kisame swung his devil sword.

They had to maintain a safe distance or be immeasurably quick to avoid that weapon of his, and...Wait a second. Sakura glanced around, this time searching for something, no someone, in particular. Weren't Akatsuki members always in pairs? Then where was Itachi?

"Hinata, do you see anyone else?"

The dark-haired girl shook her head.

"Alright..."

She didn't have an analytical mind like Shikimaru or any blood-line, but Sakura WAS smart and she packed a hell of a punch.

"Our priority is to inform Tsunade. " She stated, assuming a battle stance. "But, we need to buy some time to get to her. And who knows where the hell Itachi is. I'll keep him occupied... You, just...run."

_Why wasn't he attacking?! Unless...he's toying with us?_

Hinata did not want to abandon her friend, but circumstances forced her to. Grudgingly she turned her back on the battle and fled.

"Well Kunoichi, it's just you and me now. I wonder, why'd you send your little friend off? That's not fair, for you anyway." He chuckled, still making no move to attack.

Sakura was a bomb just waiting to explode, and the fuse was growing shorter each second that 'freak of nature' as she so eloquently put it, stood. His words only added to the fuel.

"We'll see what's fair, Kisame."

* * *

Hinata had never run so fast in her entire life. The world around her was a blur of color, merely images converging with other images to form an undistinguishable picture. She let out a gasp of surprise, twisting her body out of the way of a thrown kunai. With her Byakugan, she finally saw Itachi. How had he evaded her before? Unless...he hadn't been there at all. With no time to think, the Hyuuga increased her speed again, having no intention of fighting that Uchiha one on one. Unfortunately though, he had other plans. She saw him coming and again evaded the attack. For someone of his infamous as him, he wasn't putting up much of a fight.

Although Hinata had run a good distance from the Border, she found it odd that there weren't any other ninjas around. Certainly the Hokage had a guard up at all times, with scouts and patrols checking security -especially at night, so...where were they? The white-eyed girl frantically searched her surroundings, noting that Itachi had fallen back to standing on a rooftop. Still, she saw no one else and it was rather frightening. And now she was confused as to how to proceed. She certainly didn't want Itachi trailing her all the way to the Hokage's tower, but with no one else around to aid her, it was the only option.

Itachi gazed at the girl, waiting patiently for the moment to strike. The Byakugan was a formidable weapon, but it seemed in her hands it wasn't being used at its full potential. He knew she was wondering where everyone else was, and the truth of it would shock her. Some he had merely slipped by unseen and the others the Uchiha had had to place in a powerful genjutsu, which left no one in the vicinity at present. Knowing that time was running out, Itachi moved, striking quickly.

To her credit, Hinata managed to block that first and second blow, but Itachi, being the more experienced not to mention powerful ninja, easily overwhelmed her. The fight was over within seconds and the victorious Uchiha was already slipping back into the shadows, heading towards his destination. Things were going smoothly.

* * *

The sword met only air, its intended target having rolled out of the way, causing Kisame to grin. So the little pink-haired brat, wasn't half bad but if she was anything like her partner, she'd end up with the same fate as him. He pivoted and swung his giant of a weapon, all it would take was one hit...

Sakura wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep up avoiding the sinister blade, she was starting to tire out. The medic-nin knew that Kisame was not fighting at his best, he was merely toying with her and that fact was infuriating. Seething, she forced her fatigued limbs to move out of the way of his sword, again, but surprised him by slamming her first into the ground. The blue-skinned man was forced to jump away.

"Haha, it's about time you started to do something other than dodge. I was getting bored."

Biting back a remark, Sakura quickly performed hand-signs to a jutsu that she learned off Shizune. She opened her mouth unleashing a wave of poisonous gas, and hoped Kisame wasn't immune to it.

The Akatasuki member reeled backwards as the purple-black mist washed over him. It invaded his senses, deafening his hearing and blurring his vision. He was alarmed to discover that his limbs were becoming numb - his movements sluggish as he fled the jutsu. Unfortunately it was too late, the toxin was already in his system and Kisame had no idea whether it was serious enough to kill him, if there was an antidote or if it would eventually disperse.

Sakura smirked, seeing the effects of her attack. She had amplified the jutsu, altering it like she had with the shuriken, to be that much more potent. At first, she wasn't sure if it would work having never had the chance to test it out before now.

Not wanting to let Kisame regain himself, well as best he could, Sakura launched another attack. Her chakra-enhanced fist connected with his shoulder as he attempted to evade, smiling in satisfaction as she heard a bone snap. The poison was doing its work, slowing him down enough that she could finally land a hit.

"I might have...underestimated you...Kunoichi." He sputtered. "But, if you think you have me beat... I'm sorry to disappoint."

Sakura's eyes widened at the sudden attack, not expecting him to coherently perform the hand signs. She found herself unable to escape as a globe of water entrapped her. Panic welled up inside, almost sending her into a fit of irrationality. It was again, only to Tsunade's training that she kept her wits about at all.

Forcing herself to remain calm, Sakura considered the options. As far as she knew, Kisame would have to keep contact with the sphere if she were to stay imprisoned. Waiting for help to arrive would take too long, maybe a good, old reliable punch would suffice? Before she could attempt that though, a blur of black and red suddenly arrived at the shark-man's side.

Another Akatsuki member.

More specifically... Kisame's missing partner; Itachi.

She noticed he was carrying something in his arms... But with it so dark, she couldn't distinguish the details.

"Ya got it?"

A slight inclination of the head was all the answer he would get, so Kisame left it at that. But he was surprised when the silent Uchiha spoke.

"Leave the girl."

It wasn't a request, it was a demand. Kisame dropped his hand, watching smugly as the pink-haired girl fell ungracefully to the ground. He brought Samehada around and viciously struck causing Sakura to let out a moan of pain.

The night was silent again as the two Akatsuki departed, leaving chaos in their wake.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, another cliffy... Don'tcha hate that? :P I figured this was good to leave off at for now, I wanted to get this chapter out for you even though it's not really long. I think the chapters are a decent length, so it makes it quicker to update. :) Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**

**- K1llrKayh**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I know it's taken me a longer time to update, sorry! I hope it was worth the wait! Thank you all for reviewing and putting me on alert. :D  
**

**BOLD: Important**

_Italics :Thought_

Chapter 4 Two Faced

Weaving through the canvas of trees was a lone shinobi. It was not unusual for this forest to see such beings, as proof there were craters and demolished plants - testament to the many battles that ensue between enemy ninja. Suddenly he stopped, the sunlight that filtered through the leaves casting him half in shadow and in light. He made no noise even though it was so abrupt, simply becoming as still as a statue in the blink of an eye. Crimson eyes scoured the scenery, sudden memories overwhelming the sharingan user. The Uchiha sighed and pushed on only after ensuring that there was no danger.

_It's….been a long time. _

* * *

Groaning as consciousness returned her to a world full of pain, Sakura opened her eyes. At first it was way too bright and she had to close them again, releasing another gasp in the process. Her head was pounding and she was pretty sure a rib was broken, it was difficult to breathe.

"Sakura!"

_Why is that voice familiar? _ Still groggy and regaining her senses, she suddenly found herself embraced.

"Oh my god, are you okay? What happened!?"

The pink-haired girl re-opened her eyes, no longer disoriented.

"Aa… Ino-pig?"

Said kunoichi gently released her friend, concern etched plainly on her face.

"Hey forehead, stay awake alright? Shizune is on her way."

The jade-eyed kunoichi raised an eyebrow questioningly. Why would Shizune need to come? What happened? As Sakura attempted to perform a medical jutsu, it was then that she came to realize that her chakra reserves were nearly depleted. Memories flashed before her eyes.

"Shit… shit, shit** shit**!"

If Sakura hadn't been so weak, she would have flown into a rage that would have made her sensei proud, as it was she was left to grumble curses. It was much less satisfactory.

"What happened? We found Hinata out cold by the Hokage's Tower and Kiba by the border..." Ino's eyes nearly overflowed with tears as she choked on the last name.

"Are…are they okay? " Sakura asked.

"Hinata is fine and Kiba…he's in a stable condition thanks to Tsunade. But what **happened, **Sakura?"

"…..Akatsuki came."

* * *

"Naruto slow down!" As usual, the energetic blonde ninja ignored his sensei's demand.

"How troublesome…" Murmured the smartest, albeit, laziest of the team.

The group was about two days away from their destination having only taken minimal rests, and was nearing the border of Sunagakure. So far they had not encountered anything, which at other times may have been the norm, but was rather unusual considering the circumstances.

Akatsuki had invaded Konoha two years prior. The battle that had ensued was brutal and losses were sustained on either side. Eventually, an agreement was made causing the Hidden Village to be severed in half. This was quite a strike to the Fire Country because the balance of power had shifted.The land was in an uproar and Konoha was tasked with not only with defending what was left of itself, but as well as attempting to maintain a fragile peace. Unfortunately, that did not last long and crime took a firm hold. Enemy ninja targeted the country more often than before laying claim to certain areas as their 'territory'. So it was with unease that Kakashi lead his team through the eerily quiet forest.

"How much farther Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto asked impatiently.

"At this pace, most likely two days… Maybe less."

"We haven't run into any trouble which is odd. That's never a good sign." Shikamaru supplied, his usual lazy attitude taking on a cautionary twist.

"No, and I don't see anyone either." The white-eyed ninja said. The Hyuuga had a powerful bloodline in rivalry with the sharingan and it was currently activated to give Neji a 360 degree field of vision. He suddenly stopped, positive he **HAD** seen something.

"Kakashi, there's something to the west and it is moving at a remarkable speed , I think it's –"

The entire team turned to look in the indicated direction, but at that point the force of chakra that was moving towards them was unmistakable.

"Sasuke!" Shouting the Uchiha's name at the top of his lungs, Naruto bolted towards his friend. Following silently behind were the rest of the assigned team. It did not take them long to track him down, but as soon as Naruto saw the black-haired boy, he stopped. Because beside Sasuke, stood a girl – **a kunoichi.**

Puzzled at his new companion, Naruto could only stare. For once in his life he was unsure of what to say.

Sasuke had been well aware of his old 'friends'. He was actually hoping to avoid them but he knew after being seen at the battle with Orochimaru that Konoha would have sent someone after him. And why not the very people who had sort of become family? It only surprised him to find that Sakura wasn't there, and like Naruto, he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

The girl at his side fidgeted uneasily, eyes narrowed in open suspicion. She resembled a great Cat that was stalking its prey, analyzing its weaknesses and waiting for the most opportune moment to strike. With fiery red hair cut in a very unusual fashion, and a lithe body, she exerted an; I-just-woke-up appearance.

"What the hell do you want?"

"We could ask the same of you." Kakashi shot back, taking an instant disliking. He could sense she was trouble.

"Sasuke! Who the hell is she?" Naruto asked, blunt as ever. The Uchiha turned his gaze away from the copy-ninja to look at the blonde.

"My name is KARIN you rude little – "

"Enough."

"B-but Sasuke-kun!" Her whine grated on everyone's ears causing even the stoic Sasuke to visibly flinch.

"Women are so troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

"What was that?" A delicate eyebrow was raised in lethal question, daring the boy to reply. He wisely kept his mouth shut.For a short moment, there was silence.

"Teme are you coming back to Konoha now or what?!"

The Uchiha did not reply.

"TEME!"

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that you loud-mouthed brat!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Stop."

And they did. The silence that followed was deafening from the strain of suspense. It had always been this way with Sasuke because when he spoke, it was as if everything depended on his very word. No one could exactly pin-point what made his clan so...alluring. Certainly the good looks were a significant factor, but whatever it was, the group was intently waiting for him to speak.

"I'm coming home."

* * *

Ino gaped in utter surprise.

"I guess…we were all sort of expecting it."

The blue-eyed beauty nodded, the coals of anger beginning to warm.

"But what we weren't prepared for was **when**."

They were both quiet again, lost in their own thoughts and simmering in similar feelings of revenge. Their silence was broken when Shizune entered, appearing slightly apologetic at interrupting their conversation.

"I'm sorry to cut short your talk, but I need to check Sakura over."

"Patch her up well, I'm trusting you…, " it was well known that Shizune was Tsunade's first apprentice and so was quite skilled, but to Ino that didn't put her mind at ease. "I'm going to check up on Shikamaru, get well soon Forehead!"

Even before the door closed, Shizune was at Sakura's side. Chakra flowed gracefully around her hands as she bent over the injured girl.

"You have a broken rib, bruises and minor cuts." The medic sighed and continued; "It could have been much worse. I can heal it entirely but you're going to still feel it for a few days afterwards."

Well, she knew that. Leaning back, Sakura closed her eyes and slipped into unconciousness . Exhaustion had taken its toll.

**A/N : Okay so I know it's still fairly short for not having updated in a while. I'm sorry! Things are going to really start getting interesting now though, I promise. :D And again, thank you all for reviewing and putting me on alert.  
**


End file.
